Melony
Melony is a female contestant in Object Overload and its reboot. Appearance Melony is a shy contestant who looks like a regular slice of watermelon. She also has short legs and no arms. (look below for further details.) Design Melony's body is semi-circular, with a green stripey rind to protect the sides of her flesh. She has red-orange flesh that makes up most of her body, with nine maroon seeds surrounded near the rind, which gets farther apart as it goes from left to right. Her face is on the flesh, while her legs are located at the bottom of the rind. Personality Normally, Melony is seen as a shy contestant, being very uncomfortable with her life. She is often bullied by Crayon. According to Niall, Melony is also really stupid and dumb. Coverage The End of the Beginning Melony was first seen after Toothy and his alliance leaves to find Top Hat, asking where Dusty was. Ping Pong Ball tells her that he died and Clock and Boombox were building a recovery center. During the challenge, Clock kicks a dodgeball towards Snow Globe, causing it to hit his glass globe and shatter. One of the shards flies into Melony, killing her. A Shocking Addition Melony was put onto Clock's team, which was later named Team Time. In the challenge, she is the one to enter the maze with Crayon guiding her. However, she was too busy on the phone to help her. Eventually, she ends the call, only for Melony to remind her about the challenge. Even though Crayon managed to guide Melony out of the maze, their team still lost. Melony's Deaths Melony is well known for dying in (almost) every episode, considering the fact that she is extremely fragile. These deaths include: * The End of the Beginning: A shard of glass hits her head. * Set in Stone: ** Is hit by a shard of mirror glass Lighter threw. ** Is crushed by Team Time's Gamey statue. * Branching Out: Is kicked by Crayon and falls from a great height. * In Deeper Waters: ** Probably drowned along with the rest of Team Time after their boat's motor malfunctions, causing it to sink. ** Is sliced by the boat's rouge propeller. * Lost and Found: Is cut into two by a stick. * Buckets of Fun: ** Is crushed by a falling tree. ** Gets a discount card thrown into her forehead. * OO Reboot Intro (debatable death): One of the propellers on Clock's exploded plane cuts her head. * Rostrum Rampage: ** Is cut in two by a helicopter propeller. ** A helicopter squishes her while she was being recovered by the Doorway of Life. * OO Cast Picture: Is cut into two. Trivia * Despite being the second easiest contestant to kill, Melony has died more times than Dusty, the first easiest contestant to kill, as she has two more deaths than him (8 > 6). * Niall said that the only way of keeping Melony more relevant to the show is by killing her in every episode. However, she doesn't die in A Shocking Addition. * Niall also said that she could've been written as a bad character (possibly meaning as a villain) but it would take forever to do so. * According to Set in Stone, the color of Melony's blood is pink. ** However, her blood can be sometimes shown as red. * She was also planned to be in a now-cancelled object show called Best of the Rest. ** This makes her the third contestant to compete on another show (the first being Kite, second being Soccer Ball). *** This also makes her the second armless contestant to compete on another show (the first being Soccer Ball). * In Inanimate Insanity II, Melony's body makes a cameo in Cooking For The Grater Good. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team Time Category:Armless